


absolute bunny playboy.

by DecayedDruid



Series: Modern Valentine & Yalanthil AU [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: A story in which Thanatos Sinclair and Grae aren't emotionally tortured, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grae doesn't know what an emotion is but loves dicking Thanatos: The Short Story, He's Thanatos' younger twin brother, Just so it's known in the tags, Local druid only transforms half way and basically becomes a bunny boy, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sinclair is only mentioned in passing, more at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedDruid/pseuds/DecayedDruid
Summary: Thanatos has figured out the pinnacle of his existence as a druid. That achievement is maintaining his humanoid form whilst gaining his rabbit ears and tail. Grae is absolutely baffled, but interested nonetheless, and just won't stop staring at his boyfriend's new appendages. Thanatos offers a way to help Grae put his curiosity to rest. It ends... Exceedingly well, you could say.





	absolute bunny playboy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralWeylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralWeylyn/gifts).



> Modern AU where the fantasy elements are still definitely in existence and thrown in. Sinclair is a college student majoring in Environmental Sciences (also a druid alongside his older twin brother), Thanatos is an extremely edgy high school drop-out, and Grae is also a college student from a prestigious family that would probably murder him without hesitation if they knew he was hanging out with Thanatos' “people” (based off his rough personality). It also doesn't help that they're pretty homophobic as well, but hey, what can you do?
> 
> Sneak behind their backs and become a little rebel, apparently.
> 
> A drawback is that there's some previous character development not seen in this one-shot, I'm heavily considering writing more about these three that would show more and my other characters if they're well liked. HOWEVER, Grae Yalanthil is my boyfriend's elven warlock character (GeneralWeylyn's), so he'd also have to give consent if Grae is involved! Feel free to give feedback.
> 
> Hard to say too much regarding their characters, though, this is kinda self-indulgent smut... Well, enjoy!

It was admittedly something he'd been curious about for a while. His boyfriend's... New appendages.

The fact he had an actual boyfriend and not simply a 'friend with benefits' was still a bit of an adjustment in and of itself for Grae, let alone the fact he constantly stayed over at his boyfriend's apartment—to the point he might as well lived with his lovely, hot-headed Thanatos. He glanced up from his newest book on the fey, raising an eyebrow as he saw Thanatos taking a long drag off a cigarette whilst scrolling on his phone across the couch, his rabbit ears twitching at he exhaled a cloud of nicotine scented smoke and tapping off the excess ashes into an ashtray.

And those midnight black ears were part of the new appendages exactly in question. As a druid, someone highly in tune with nature and animals and the like, Thanatos typically transformed into a rabbit when he desired... Which initially surprised Grae at first upon introduction, but after properly learning Thanatos' personality and tics, it actually made more sense than most thought. He was brash and just as fiery as the cantrips he typically used, but it went deeper than that.

Point is, he somehow found out how to have a form 'in between'--keeping his humanoid form but acquiring the rabbit ears and tail. Decided he liked it, and so he had them more often than not anymore. Grae often stared openly, they both knew he was curious and he frankly didn't give a damn what anyone else could have thought about it. He and Thanatos were dating (still odd to think about, but the flutter in his chest was equal parts good and anxious), his boyfriend didn't care about him trying to visually figure them out... What was the harm?

“D'you wanna touch 'em? You stare at 'em enough, figure coppin' a feel would help, don't you?” The tone in the rabbit's voice was light and joking, but Grae knew as well as Thanatos that did it was a genuine offer. Grae inhaled brief and sharp, spluttering as he brought his book into his chest.

“What—I don't—Where did that come from?!”

Thanatos shrugged, taking the last hit off his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. Grae made a more dissatisfied expression, gently nudging his foot against Thanatos' upper arm. “I told you to start smoking on the balcony, Sinclair and I don't want to deal with secondhand smoking from you.”

Thanatos light-heartedly rolled his eyes, chuckling as the smoke billowed from his lips and he leaned back into the couch and lightly pushed the elf's leg down. Grae tried to ignore how attractive that admittedly was. “Look, let's stick to the initial offer here—you've been staring for days on end now, I know you, just visually analyzing isn't gonna be enough. Go ahead, touch 'em. I don't care, just be careful, of course. Kinda common sense, but...”

“Well, yes,” Grae retorted, voice terse only out of his remaining flustered state. He paused, letting his mental processes go over everything that was said to him. Thanatos definitely wasn't wrong, some form of 'hands-on' analyzing would for sure help him take in the new... Bodily additions, for lack of better terminology... “... Knowing you, I have a feeling this isn't as charitable as you're making it sound. What's in it for you, cottontail?”

A momentary pause, followed by a snort and Thanatos kicking his legs up onto the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles. “You actually caught on, shit. Well, no matter what, you can genuinely touch 'em to your heart's content because I know how interested you are. But I'm curious how sensitive they are--”

“You want to see how much they get you off during sex, is that it?” Grae smirked, keeping his book greatly in mind as he leaned inwards towards his boyfriend. Amber eyes met with silvery blue and Thanatos gave a sly grin as he turned his phone's screen off, sliding over to his boyfriend and leaning into his proximity. Thanatos gave a low, throaty purr as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Bullseye...” he rumbled from deep within his chest, and while Grae genuinely didn't want secondhand smoke from Thanatos, he had to admit the taste of nicotine did something electric to him when they kissed anymore. He could never get enough, his boyfriend's kisses were just as addicting as the cigarettes probably were to Thanatos. He hated the drama and bullshit that caused him to start smoking a couple months prior, and the mere fact he started smoking at all, but perhaps an alternative could be found later on. For now...

As their lips made contact, Grae slipped the ribbon bookmark in the spine of his book in to save his page and slipped it onto the coffee table, using his other free hand to reach up and grab the back of Thanatos' neck and pull him down. Thanatos slipped a hand up to cup Grae's cheek, using his other to steady himself on top over his elven boyfriend. Grae toyed with Thanatos' hair, tugging and gently stroking every now and again to mix things up and pull different reactions from his rabbit. He was absolutely not surprised when he slowly raised a leg just to feel it brush against Thanatos' half-hard dick. Figures, never took much for him...

“Excited much?” Grae teased softly as they pulled apart, sliding his hand through Thanatos' long violet tresses. Getting relatively close, but he could restrain his excitement in favor of wanting to distract and surprise Thanatos. The tanned man hummed lightly, sliding the hand that was on Grae's cheek downwards and eventually sliding it under his shirt and landing it on his hip, gently digging in his nails and scraping.

He simultaneously kissed down cool, pale skin and nipped Grae's jawline, leaving blatant hickeys on his neck since they knew he'd be staying at least a few more days anyways. His parents wouldn't get the chance to see them, they'd be gone by the time he came back. Grae moaned softly, the vibrations against the rabbit's lips making him release a low groan of his own and instinctively grind his hips downwards. From that action, Grae gasped sharply and quickly slid his hand up through Thanatos' hair, accidentally knocking his fingertips not-so-gently into the base of one of his boyfriend's “shiny” rabbit ears.

The next noise was more of a 'hey, watch what your hand's doing, please' and the snow elf murmured a soft 'sorry', deciding to see if gently rubbing and scratching at where his fingers knocked into would be a good substitution for not being able to kiss his head. Gauging by the decently /breathy/ moan Thanatos gave as a response, faltering for a second before returning to Grae's collarbones with open-mouthed kisses and nips, it was more than acceptable. And that was more than delightful for Grae.

Using his nails to scrape a bit harder, Thanatos also scratched in return, nipping harsher in the junction of his neck and shoulder as he sucked, causing Grae to groan lowly. Probably dropping hints, knowing Thanatos... The ears were likely even /more/ sensitive than anticipated, and so he just wanted to cut to the chase. He laughed lightly and clicked his tongue chidingly just thinking about it. Typical rabbit. Thanatos growled his guttural growl whenever he got agitated with Grae not complying and simply pulled him down by his hips, the elf's sharp gasp being interrupted halfway through by a moan that only went into Thanatos' mouth as he was kissed breathless.

Yep, his druid boyfriend was **definitely** ready and raring to go, if anything by the throbbing in his jeans against his ass was enough to go by. He hadn't been this hard and riled in a long time, and as Thanatos nipped at his lower lip, tongue gliding against his, and teeth occasionally grazing his tongue as well. Briefly backtracking to who was mentioned to be the hardest and most riled as he had been in a long time... It could have been either or, with either of them, admittedly. Thanatos was always an adventurous and eager sexual partner, but this was very /different/. New. A fresh element of excitement, mild and tame as it may be.

And holy shit did Thanatos seem to **feel it** Grae could only think as he took his thin, nimble fingers while he made out with his boyfriend, gently petting and stroking the two sensitive ears atop the chibido's head. It was obvious the way Thanatos' movements seemed more frantic and quicker, hinting that he wanted Grae to hurry so he could just fuck him already. And when he hooked his legs around Thanatos' ass and brushed his little cotton ball-like tail? He basically started frotting against the elf's clothed ass, languid and forceful rocks of his hips. Grae got drunk off of the sensations and kisses quickly.

“A-ah,” Grae inhaled, shaky due to the pleasure making his body periodically tremble, one hand having slid down to Thanatos' back and under his shirt to scratch at his skin. “Thanatos, l-love, this feels—hah--this feels good but it would feel soo—oohh much better if you were inside me instead of on me—eeeEEK!”

While Grae panted out his statement, Thanatos made as quick work as humanly possible about unfastening the pants of the elf under him and slipping them right off in one fluid motion, dropping them (and his boxer briefs) on the floor right next to their couch. Grae's face flushed as he watched it happen, looking back to Thanatos and making eye contact with him, or rather, intended to. It didn't happen because Thanatos had immediately went to work on his belt and was making it glide right out of its belt loops so he could shimmy his pants down, it seemed.

Okay, so Grae said had the magic words he guessed, not that he was complaining...

Thanatos pulled some condoms and a travel container of lubricant out of a tiny drawer compartment in the coffee table, ripping two packets off and pulling them over to him with the lube. He reached back over to Grae, pulling him up gently and towards him as well, opening his mouth to drop the condoms into his lap as he briefly kissed Grae senseless again.

“Straddle my hips, **now** ,” Thanatos breathed, voice raspy but /demanding/ all at once. Grae could have melted and did exactly what he was told, throwing a leg over Thanatos' lap. Whilst Grae was doing that, his boyfriend had drizzled some of the lubricant onto his fingers, warming his body temperature up to make to gel not so chilly (it was debatable Grae wouldn't have noticed the cold, but perhaps instead, Thanatos _wanted_ Grae to notice his warm and slick fingers).

Grae grabbed Thanatos' face, roughly kissing him and biting his lip as the chibido steadied his hip with his clean hand and swiped his fingers at Grae's perineum. The snow elf shuddered and could feel a thick bead of precum drip down from the head of his erection, briefly realizing he had yet to put on his condom, and foolishly hoping Thanatos wouldn't notice it on his shirt or possibly pants. He then sadly pulled away and they panted, their lungs burning for oxygen, Grae unable to get much from trying to hold back his louder moans.

Thanatos wasn't much for giving out mercy, but Grae already knew that long ago.

Briefly thinking back, if Grae was lucky, the precum would land on his pelvis instead... He had little to no time lingering on it as the other in question basically had a finger glide inside of him, and because of the ease, could fit a second in no issue. Grae's flush deepened tenfold and Thanatos raised an eyebrow rather high, extremely amused and with a lazy smirk to boot. Oh, fuck--

“You seem rather ready, do I even need to prepare you, Grae?” the smugness was so thick in his voice, Grae went to shoot off a smart-ass retort but when a thumb pad gently pressed into the sweet spot at his perineum, he ended up having to lean further into Thanatos. They'd played this game before, Thanatos wasn't going to let him be his sarcastic self, he wanted an answer. He supposed it was fair, he figured Thanatos was probably achingly hard like himself...

“I—Mmm!! Y-you were in, haah, mmn, the—the shower this morning and I knew I could make it quick, I got impatient!!” the elf responded. Without intending it, the pout was rather... Extremely evident in his own voice. Thanatos leaned back to look Grae in his silvery eyes, his amber ones gleaming dangerously as he leaned in with his goddamn addicting smoky breath.

“ _Join me next time, babe_.~” he murmured sweetly, rolling the condom onto Grae's dick and effortlessly checking without too much effort for no air pockets and the like. They fucked enough for it, Grae mentally mused, not that he had any form of a problem with it. Thanatos was the only lover to date who could really keep up with and actually go up against his libido. Grae couldn't really gauge it, though, considering all the past ones were... No, no, _Thanatos_. He was with /Thanatos/, the one that actually made him **feel**. _Focus on the moment, Grae._

Kissing his boyfriend passionately, Grae embraced Thanatos around his neck as he sunk down onto his dick after he felt fingers being removed. A shudder rolled up his spine and he naturally had to try and not tense up against the intrusion. Even with all the preparation he did... While Thanatos was of average length, he was of a relatively thick girth.

And those goddamn phallic piercings he got once whilst intoxicated out on the town one night. How he ended up allowed to keep those in (let alone how he /got them/ to begin with), no one really knew, but hot damn did they add a nice spark to their sex... In all honesty, that was probably the reason why he ended up keeping them. A Prince Albert that he got a barbell with, and another barbell for a pubic piercing where you could only see the balls of them just above his prick.

In the end, they did make them both feel _extremely_ good. Thanatos rubbed circles into his hips and kissed him back tenderly, not quite so fiery and carnal as before. In ways that typically had Grae's stomach doing flip-flops and his heart stuttering. It frankly still did, even now. Even when they were just fucking each other's brains out, Thanatos could make him flustered... Goddamn asshole...

“Try to relax, babe, you're a bit tight...” The rabbit spoke softly, soothingly as he kissed down Grae's jawline and neck again—specifically wherever he left a rather large mark from earlier. Grae moaned rather softly, but Thanatos definitely heard it, feeling the tension in his body wind down and his boyfriend going down on him easier. Good..

As he got lower to the elf's shoulders and collarbones, he noticed a decently large drip of precum on the edge of his t-shirt. Definitely not from him. A chuckle rumbled low in his chest, thankful he both wasn't super attached to his current shirt, but he was also well informed on how to wash cum stains out of clothing. He loved Grae so much, rare moments of forgetfulness be damned...

He returned to Grae's lips as the elf was finally seated on his lap, Thanatos watching his eyes gently screwed shut as he paced his breaths to keep relaxed and adjust to the rabbit's girth. The chibido always was well endowed in that respect, so he heard... Thanatos continued to press kisses to Grae's face, whispering sweet nothings about how beautiful he was, how much he loved his body and his charm, how good he was doing—while it was all one-hundred percent true and to be fact in Thanatos' book, they were still fucking. And the rabbit in him knew it, it also knew Grae. There was going to be more toying with his ears.

And when that fire was stoked again, all of this sappy talk would essentially be diminished to nothing. So he figured to say it and use it to help Grae relax and wind down.

When Grae was adjusted enough to open his eyes and make eye contact with his boyfriend, they gently bumped foreheads. “You were stupid sappy just now, you do know that?”

“Mmm,” Thanatos acknowledged with a hum, unbeknownst to him Grae was glancing upwards towards his ears again, brushing his lips against Grae's forehead. “Problem?”

“Not at all, just... Flustering, I suppose,” the elf tried to pick his words well, but with this territory still relatively new and being explicitly laid out, he stumbled a lot. He and Thanatos understood that, and in this respect, Thanatos had the patience of a saint. Remembering that always made Grae misty eyed. Someone actually doing anything like that for /him/...

Thanatos shrugged, rubbing the insides of Grae's thighs, occasionally pressing in with his thumbs and circling them. “Yeah, well, I do what I ca—AH-haah!”

Grae had reached up while Thanatos was distracted and used one hand to gently trace and pet the outside of one rabbit ear and the other to gently scratch and massage the base of the second one. Thanatos' head instinctively reclined into Grae's touch, back slightly arching, and another action Grae /probably/ didn't account for—a long, very _languid_ roll of his hips. And when did Thanatos grab his hips so tightly?!

Grae gasped loudly and his hands pulled away, fingers twitching as he quickly moved to brace himself against Thanatos' shoulders. He also leaned his head down as his own body naturally made him grind his hips back against his boyfriend's, craving more friction and contact. That... Apparently felt really nice, given that reaction. _… Yeah, no **shit** , Sherlock._

Using one of his hands to gently crane Grae's head up to look him in the eye, Thanatos was heavily in his personal space and—oh boy, there was that predatory look he occasionally got whenever Grae got a bit too cocky and tried to one-up Thanatos. His pupils were even blown out so large... Not that it was inherently a bad thing, but if he needed to walk casually without issue the next day, it was generally a mistake. Given that he did, indeed, have some sort of arrangement with a friend tomorrow in which he'd be walking out and about... He probably just made one hell of a mistake.

… Taking one look at the man he was dating, Grae himself was the epitome of someone playing with fire. He was genuinely willing to take the “punishment” for his “mistake”. And, if he was honest, he wasn't really sorry. He'd just vaguely pass it off as something else minor.

“ _ **Oh?**_ Is that the game you wanna play, babe? 'Cause I'm down to play, if that's where you're wanting to head,” Thanatos' voice sounded gruff and almost downright /feral/, paired with the light nicotine still on his breath, and Grae felt as though he could've nearly came right then and there. Grae swallowed a bit and looked away, shuddering with a puffed out breath, trying to squirm and move his hips again for more friction. Oh, that felt so fucking nice... He felt a rumbling snicker in response.

“Is that you avoiding a response, or you giving your response? I'm taking it as the latter, if you'll allow me,” the druid purred, gently clawing down Grae's legs. The elf's eyes screwed shut, something about Thanatos' sudden shift in demeanor given him toying with his ears was all encompassing, and he drew in a sharp and shaky breath.

“A-ah,” Grae moaned out, Thanatos nibbling on the junction of his neck before he could properly respond, trying to use his hands and nails clawing on his boyfriend's back as leverage to keep himself at least partially grounded. He could feel Thanatos' dick throbbing and warm inside of him, and the fact he hadn't moved in a hot minute (no pun intended) was incredibly frustrating on its own. “ _Please, please, please, Thanatos..._ ”

A brief pause as Thanatos grinned against Grae's sweaty and marked skin. Did he just achieve one of the rare times in which he got Grae to beg? Mark one down for the score-books, boys. He pulled back to look Grae in the eyes, kissing him passionately as he gently ran a hand through his white tresses. “Since you begged so beautifully for me...~”

Grae shot him a dagger-filled glare for the comment, but it wasn't held for long before Thanatos started bucking his hips up against his. The wind was almost immediately knocked out of his lungs, Grae clasping a hand over his mouth to cover the noises he was absolutely sure weren't going to be quiet in the least. Thanatos glowered, expression dark as he gently grabbed the elf's wrist and firmly pulled away. “Oh, no you don't-!”

“B-but—mmh!” Grae was cut off by Thanatos roughly kissing him, tongue sliding against his as he continued to buck up against him and grind their hips together. And while he could definitely feel his aching erection bouncing between them from the activity, the current action alone was overwhelming his senses. He wasn't sure what he'd do if, if—!!

Releasing a pleasurable sob into his boyfriend's mouth, tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes from another increase of pleasure. Grae learned that, “Yep, definitely gonna have to figure that out now!” because Thanatos began using one of his hands that was previously gripping one of his hips to wrap around his dick, creating a tight grip and stroking decently fast. Overwhelming, /indeed/. ' _Don't become a fucking mind reader, asshole..._ '

Throughout all the white-hot pleasure assaulting his nerves, the snow elf could still feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm tightening up like a coil in his groin, and God this one was probably gonna knock him off kilter for at least the next couple minutes... Grae weakly pressed against Thanatos' chest, lungs burning for oxygen throughout their making out and him being ruthlessly fucked. He pulled away upon immediately catching the hint, simply choosing to pull back and enjoy his view. He did that from time to time, which also flustered Grae, who still hid face when he wasn't using his boyfriend's chest for leverage. Made him feel vulnerable, no one else watched him, let alone like Thanatos did. Was currently doing...

And in regards to the sex, specifically—even more rabbit-like than he used to be, Grae was going to have to adjust to this... Not complaining, however.

“Thanatos!!” Grae moaned, fists bunching in the chibido's shirt just about to tip over that edge. It was when Thanatos' piercing nudged against his prostate that Grae's body tensed and toes curled, entirely trembling and shuddering as he came the hardest he had in about as long as he could remember. Even as he was coming down, his vision was still majorly whited out, it took a minute for it to fade out, his vision coming in through spots that ate through the pleasurable and mind-numbing white.

And when the white was gone, Thanatos was still there, Grae laying on his chest. He had to have came, because he wasn't thrusting up into him anymore, and his breathing was also decently labored. Grae also had the normal signs he, himself felt, such as a very decently prevalent warmth in his lower abdomen. Thanatos always did have one hell of a high body temperature, surprise, _surprise..._

The rabbit continued to pet his boyfriend's silky hair, gently threading it through his fingers and pressing a kiss to his head. “You back yet, Grae...?”

“Mmm,” came a lazy noise in response, and Thanatos' chuckle rumbled in his chest as per usual.

“You whited out, kinda went a.w.o.l for a second. Feel that good, or did something happen?”

“... F... Fel' good...” Grae slurred, and it was taking everything in Thanatos' power not to snort and laugh further. It wasn't often he fucked Grae into a state like this, but whenever he did, it was admittedly humorous. And cute... Grae got so cuddly with him when he got like this... Gods, he loved Grae so much...

Grae made a small, confused noise when he was suddenly pulled in closer to Thanatos' embrace, his boyfriend nuzzling into his hair. The elf's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to smack Thanatos' chest, but it was more like a weak flop of his hand. “Wot're you at, cott'ntail...”

“I love you,” Thanatos breathed, and the sheer amount of emotion behind his words very decently grounded and rejuvenated Grae's energy. When given the space, Grae immediately pulled back to stare at Thanatos, taken off guard by the way his voice sounded. He sounded... So serene, and happy... Not angry, or guarded, or defensive...

But happy.

Grae swallowed thickly, and gauging by his own emotions going haywire in response, he was almost certain without a shadow of a doubt he reciprocated. However, this was such an unexplored territory for him, he wasn't sure how to...

Opening his mouth to respond and being at a loss for words, Grae closed his mouth, pursing his lips before inhaling deeply and regaining his composure. His response to Thanatos definitely was something out of left field.

“You can be all sappy and emotional when your dick isn't in my ass anymore and we're cleaned up and dressed again. Sinclair should be home from class soon and I doubt this is what he wants to be welcomed home by.”

Thanatos came to a screeching halt, blinking dumbly at Grae and processing what was just shot back at him. After a couple seconds of silence, he started laughing heartily, shaking his head. “Alright, yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Earl Grae.”

The 'we clean' ended up becoming 'Thanatos cleaned' because Grae's legs in the end unsurprisingly did not want to hold any of his weight at all. So the rabbit had to help him clean up and redress, the snow elf mumbling and muttering about how his boyfriend needed to not “fucking break his legs” next time. Thanatos simply rolled his eyes playfully and told Grae to stop being such a drama queen.

After it was all said and done and Thanatos said he was stepping out for a quick smoke, kissing Grae's forehead and going out onto the apartment balcony, the elf grabbed his book on the fey again and looked up over the couch. He wasn't looking at his book at all as he opened to his saved page, smiling fondly as he watched his rugged boyfriend take a long drag of his cigarette and blow the smoke into the wind, some of his violet tresses flowing in the breeze as well. He'd work up to saying it. He'd get there. 'Cause he loved Thanatos, too, at his core...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on the Tweeters! I'm not too active due to spotty wifi at the moment, but my handle is @decayed_druid. I'm really dorky and open, so please talk to me if you'd like.~
> 
> Also, if you're following my SB69!! fanfiction 'King and Lionheart', I promise I am working on it. It's something I'm chipping at, and an update should be posted relatively soon, hopefully projected within the next month or so. The wifi issue is a factor, and I appreciate all the support given. I will reply to the comments directly over there soon. Thanks for your understanding, everybody!


End file.
